


A Bowstring Wound Too Tight

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Spoilers, Temporarily Unrequited Love, but they've gotta work for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: After the Battle of Myrddin, Byleth feels she needs some comfort sex, but Claude rebuffs her. She then seeks comfort with Ashe, but what she saw as a fling, he saw as something more.(Some shameless smut sewn together with hurt/comfort and angst. Enjoy!)





	1. Chapter 1

People died all the time during wars. That was part of their nature. Byleth had killed her fair share of soldiers both before and after her five-year nap, but somehow, the battle at Myrddin was different. Maybe it was because, for the first time, she ended up crossing blades with a former student. Well, perhaps not her first time, but Ashe made it clear he wasn’t really trying to kill anyone. That hesitation gave Byleth the opportunity to offer him mercy, which the former thief accepted without question.

Ferdinand gave her no such option. When he charged at her, lance aimed squarely at her chest, Byleth saw no other option. There was a small gap in his armor, and she plunged her sword deep into the Aegir duke’s chest.

All at once, the breath left his body. Ferdinand fell to the ground, his horse still galloping ahead as if nothing had changed. As his blood filled the cracks in the cobblestones, the look he gave the stoic mercenary burned itself into her mind and heart.

“Pro… fe… ssor…” he said quietly, like he couldn’t quite believe what just happened.

Byleth was about to say something – anything – to make things even the slightest bit better, but it was too late. The life in Ferdinand’s eyes faded, and his lifeless body slumped to the ground, never to ride again.

The rest of the battle passed in a blur. Somehow, she was able to feign confidence while dealing with Judith and the soldiers, but as soon as she got back to her temporary room in the Bridge, the stoic mercenary fell onto the bed, sobbing silently into her pillow.

Byleth wasn’t sure how much time passed before a soft knock roused her from her spiral of sorrow. Taking a moment to compose herself, the stoic mercenary said, “You can come in. The door’s open.”

She wasn’t surprised to see Claude slip into her room. He kept an eye on her all throughout their post-battle meeting with the Hero of Daphnel, and the gentle expression on his face told Byleth that he saw right through her façade.

“You feeling alright, Teach?”

Byleth began to nod before realizing that Claude would see right through it. Instead, she let out a heavy sigh. “Not really. But I’m sure you already knew that.”

Claude furrowed his eyebrows in concern. “Doesn’t take a genius to see that you’re upset,” he said, striding across the room and taking a seat beside her. “What’s wrong? I’ll help however I can. We need you at your best, after all.” His sly wink at the last sentence didn’t hold as much mirth as usual, but Byleth appreciated the gesture.

“I…” the stoic mercenary trailed off, ordering her thoughts so they wouldn’t come out in a flurry. “I killed Ferdinand. I don’t think I could’ve done anything to spare him, but, even now, when I close my eyes I can see him, looking up at me with… with such confusion and—”

Claude cut her off with an embrace, his strong arms anchoring her in the sea of her thoughts. Byleth gasped in surprise but leaned into his chest, reveling in the warmth of another living body.

“You’re not to blame,” the archer whispered against the top of her head. “He made his decision. He didn’t give you another option, and he faced the consequences of that action.” He began stroking her hair, a gentle reassurance that, for some reason, simultaneously calmed her nerves and lit a fire in her belly. “It feels awful, I know. But the fact you feel that way at all means you’re still _you_. So cry as much as you need to; I’ll be right here.”

Byleth felt the prick of tears beginning to form, but that flame in her belly urged her to meet the Alliance leader’s gaze. His dark green eyes sparkled with affection, and she was overcome with want. She needed to feel him, to touch as much as she could get her hands on. Byleth had felt such desire before for Claude, but it was never as insistent as it was in that moment. Leaning up, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his.

Immediately, Claude stiffened. He didn’t respond when she tried to deepen the kiss, instead placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling away. His eyes were wide with realization, though Byleth couldn’t tell if he was aroused or frightened by that revelation.

“Do you not like me?” the mercenary breathed. Her pulse pounded in her ear, drowning out the rest of the world beyond the man before her and his answer.

“No!” Claude nearly shouted, then, remembering where they were, continued in a softer voice. “No, of course not. You have no idea how much I’d love to warm your bed, Byleth, but there’s a time and place for such things. And now is not that time.”

“But I need you,” Byleth’s voice nearly cracked. “Please, stay with me.”

The Alliance leader closed his eyes tight and shook his head. “No. Not while you’re hurting. I refuse to take advantage of you like that.”

“But you’re not taking advantage of me. I’m asking!”

Abruptly, Claude stood up, hurriedly pulling out of Byleth’s surprisingly strong grip. “You’re not thinking clearly,” he stated, his voice slightly pained. “Get some rest. I’ll come back in the morning. We’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.” He turned around, sparing a quick glance back at her. “You know where to find me if you need to talk. Good night, Teach.”

Before the mercenary could respond, Claude strode out the door, closing it behind him and leaving Byleth alone with her thoughts.

* * * * * * * * * *

She tried to fall asleep. She really did. But the stoic mercenary truly couldn’t keep her eyes closed long enough to let her mind quiet down. Plus, the desire smoldering in her belly didn’t help matters. Several hours passed in fitful attempts at rest before Byleth resigned herself to a sleepless night.

The stoic mercenary threw on a pair of trousers and slipped outside. The warm night air was a welcome change from Garreg Mach’s mountain chill. Byleth wandered along the ramparts, watching the waves as they crashed against the ancient pillars below. It wasn’t a complete distraction from the day’s nightmare, but it was enough.

She was so entranced that she didn’t notice the footsteps coming up behind her. A tap on her shoulder was all that alerted her of the newcomer’s presence, and she turned to see a welcome face.

“Mind if I join you?” Ashe asked.

Despite the turmoil in her mind, Byleth couldn’t help but grin as she turned to see the thief-turned-knight lean on the wall next to her. Ashe’s ever-present smile made everything seem better, though her smile was more melancholy than joyful.

“Go ahead. There’s plenty of river to admire,” the mercenary said, gesturing to the rushing water below. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Ashe let out a chuckle. “Do you have any idea how loud Raphael snores? I could hear him two rooms away.” He paused for a moment, then added, “We really don’t give Ignatz enough thanks for always taking the adjacent room.”

Byleth laughed bitterly. Given how loud the burly merchant could be while awake, she really didn’t want to contemplate how much worse it would be when he wasn’t in control of his volume. “I’ll bring it up at the next meeting.”

“Anyway, what’s got you out so late?” the silver-haired archer asked as he angled himself to see her better. “I didn’t think your room was that close to Raphael’s.”

The smile fell from her lips immediately. Ferdinand’s lifeless eyes gazed up at her in her mind’s eye, and she had to choke back a sob to keep from breaking down completely. “Just… nightmares.”

“Nightmares?” Ashe parroted. “They must be horrible if they’re keeping you up. Is there anything I can do to help?”

That simple question rolled around in Byleth’s mind. The heat between her legs reasserted itself, and she became hyper-aware of just how handsome the former thief was. _I need someone to drive the sorrow away,_ she thought, throat suddenly very dry. _It doesn’t need to be Claude. I just need someone…_

“Would you,” Byleth said softly, not trusting her voice to stay calm if she raised it, “come to my bed?”

“Your… bed?” Ashe stared blankly ahead, as if the words were taking longer than usual to impart their meaning. Byleth didn’t want to wait, though. As his mind whirled, she raised a hand and gently cupped the former thief’s cheek. Instantly, his eyes focused on the mercenary, and he nodded. “Oh! Y-yes, of course. Anything for you.”

Byleth took Ashe by the hand and led him briskly to her room. Her head was spinning in anticipation, racing through everything she wanted to do, everywhere she wanted to touch and be touched. But most of all, she couldn’t wait to feel another body next to hers.

The instant they were behind closed doors, Byleth threw Ashe against the wall and pressed her lips against his. The former thief responded far more favorably than Claude had, parting his lips to allow her to deepen the kiss and moaning as she carded her fingers through his hair. She pressed her body against his in one smooth motion, slipping her thigh between the former thief’s legs.

Ashe gasped at the sudden friction and fumbled for somewhere to place his hands, settling uncertainly on her shoulders. Byleth was relieved that he seemed so eager and began rocking her hips, desperate to feel something against her core. Tiny jolts of pleasure shot through her body as she rubbed herself on his leg. At the same time, the mercenary felt the former thief getting harder with every shallow thrust.

“Ah, Byleth,” Ashe gasped as they separated for air. “W-what do you want me to do?”

“Touch me,” Byleth replied, leaning up to whisper the command in his ear. She turned and laid a kiss along his jaw, then his neck, working on his shirt buttons as she did so. “I need to feel you.”

She felt him swallow hard, and the sound of gloves falling to the floor soon followed. The mercenary sighed as Ashe ran his fingers through her pale green hair, while he gave an experimental tug on her blouse with his free hand.

_This is taking too long,_ Byleth whined to herself. _I need him under me… in me… skin to skin._ She huffed at his tentative touches and slipped both coat and shirt off the former thief’s shoulders. Taking a step back, away from Ashe’s tender warmth, Byleth practically tore off her blouse.

The night air was cool on her bare breasts, but the look on Ashe’s face when she turned back to him was priceless. Face red as a cherry, the former thief stood with his mouth agape and clothes hanging off his elbows. “You’re beautiful,” he stammered unhelpfully, though Byleth was impressed he managed to say anything at all.

“Did you think we’d be doing this clothed?” she chided gently, helping him fully divest himself of his top. Running her hands over his freckled arms, Byleth led him to her bed, easing him down onto the sheets.

Ashe chuckled softly as the mercenary joined him. “I guess that wouldn’t make a lot of sense, now would it?” His words cut off with a sharp gasp when Byleth straddled his hips. His length was rock hard, and the mercenary couldn’t help but smile at how easy it was to get him to that state.

Despite her need to ride the former thief until her legs gave out, Byleth wanted this to last. She rocked her hips gently, dragging long moans from Ashe’s mouth as his hands settled on her shoulders. All thoughts of death and battle fell away, swallowed by the warmth of Ashe’s body and the tenderness of his gaze. The world was once again as it should be, and Byleth fell into that sensation, leaning down to kiss the former thief as deeply as her body would allow. She pressed herself as close to him as she could, skin so close she felt his gasps and moans, carding her hands through his hair.

“Byleth,” Ashe whined quietly in a brief respite between kisses. “Please.”

The mercenary didn’t need to ask for clarification. The way his hips bucked at the slightest touch told her all she needed to know. Byleth was loathe to pull away from the intimacy, but it was far easier to remove her trousers if she got off the bed. She was back in an instant to help Ashe rid himself of his own pants and boots, which were unceremoniously thrown to the floor. They wordlessly resumed their previous position, with Byleth sliding her slit over his bare length.

Ashe threw his head back and moaned, his fingers struggling to find purchase along her back muscles. “Ah, Byleth!” he gasped. “Goddess! I need— I need–”

“I need you, too,” the mercenary breathed into his ear just as she reached down between them to guide him to her entrance.

He was a bit larger than expected, but she was so wet at that point that it hardly mattered. Byleth sank down until she’d taken all of him in, sighing at how good it felt to have him inside her.

“Ah,” Ashe gasped softly. “You’re so… warm.”

Byleth just nodded, her focus on how she could make this feel even better. Slowly, she moved her hips back and forth, providing that wonderful friction that urged her to go faster. Ashe gasped with every thrust and was soon meeting hers with his own. The mercenary’s mind spun with pleasure as the tension in her gut coiled and coiled until she couldn’t get enough. Byleth abruptly leaned back, bracing against Ashe’s freckled chest, and slammed their hips together. His length hit that point inside her that made the mercenary see stars, so she did it again, bouncing on his cock as she sought release.

“Byleth!” Ashe moaned and gasped her name like a prayer, and between the shocks of pleasure, she could see him gazing up at her almost reverently. “Byleth, I’m… I… close… oh, so close!” His voice rose in pitch with every gasp until the mercenary felt his body tense and spasm.

“I love you.”

Byleth rode his softening length harder until her own release crashed upon her. She let out a low, long moan as the orgasm faded and her senses refocused on the world around them. Pulling herself away from Ashe, the mercenary flopped beside him on the bed. With her body pleasantly humming, she finally felt the exhaustion of the previous days pressing down on her eyelids.

Before she faded completely, those last few words managed to register in her mind. “What was that last thing you said?” she slurred drowsily.

Ashe rolled over to look at her, his pale green eyes shining in the faint moonlight. Tentatively, he wrapped an arm about her and gently stroked her hair when she didn’t object. “I… love you,” he said, as if unsure of his own words.

“Oh,” was all Byleth could say before sleep claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is where a majority of the angst happens. Fluffy smut is next chapter.

The morning light that filtered through Byleth’s curtains found her curled against Ashe’s chest the next morning. Slowly, the mercenary roused from her peaceful slumber, nuzzling against the former thief’s collarbone and reveling in his warmth. That blissful comfort was fleeting, though, as memories from the previous night came trickling back.

_Oh, Goddess… what have I done?_

Byleth wiggled out of Ashe’s gentle grasp and sat up, her mind whirling in an attempt to process everything at once. _He… he said he loves me,_ she thought, the idea causing her stomach to flip. _But I don’t feel the same; I was just using him. _She had to suppress a retch as that realization came to her. _Oh, Goddess, I_ used _Ashe. How could I let myself do that? It’s far, far too late to turn back time. Shit!_

The former thief stirred beside her, drowsily reaching his arm out to hold her. “Goo’ mornin’,” he mumbled. The slight smile that graced his features was unmistakable, even in his half-asleep state.

_He looks so happy… And I’m going to break his heart._ Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of how much she’d hurt him once he learned the truth. She would’ve felt bad about it with any of the soldiers in the Alliance army, but Ashe was so earnest and kind and genuine that to hurt him was only slightly above murder in terms of horridness.

The former thief must’ve sensed something was amiss, as he shook himself awake and pulled himself into a more vertical position. “Is something wrong?”

There was such concern in his voice that Byleth couldn’t bear to meet his gaze. _I should tell him; let him know this was just a fling for me._ Her thoughts raced, but none of them came back with a kind way of letting the former thief down. “Yes, actually,” she stammered, fumbling for some kind of excuse to get him away so she could think. “Claude… Claude said he’d be coming by this morning. Y-you should leave before he gets here.” Without pause, she hopped out of bed and began throwing on whatever clothing she could find.

Ashe tilted his head, bewildered by her trail of logic. “Why?” he asked, following her lead by gathering his belongings, though with far less haste. “Sleeping together isn’t illegal… is it? Sylvain always has someone coming—”

Byleth cut him off by thrusting his boots and coat into the former thief’s hands. “That’s because he’s Sylvain, and we expect people to wander out of his room at daybreak. If it’s us, though, there will be questions, and I don’t have the words for those questions yet.” Before Ashe had a chance to object, the mercenary started scooting him towards the door. “I’ll catch up with you later. I promise.”

When she opened the door to push the former thief out, however, Byleth saw that her haste had been in vain. Standing off to one side, hand raised as if to rap on the door, was Claude. His eyes widened in surprise at the sudden appearance of two half-dressed soldiers, but he quickly recovered and cleared his throat.

“Good morning, you… two,” the Alliance leader said slowly, glancing between Ashe and Byleth, as well as the room beyond. “There’s a war council in about half an hour. Thought you’d like to know.”

Byleth finally understood Bernadetta’s desire to stay in her room all day. Never having to see anyone ever again was preferable to this mortifying ordeal. _Suppose it’s too much to hope that Claude doesn’t figure out… Oh, what am I thinking? He already knows._ Taking a deep breath, the mercenary forced a smile. “I’ll be there. Just have to get some breakfast first.”

Claude gave her a once-over and added, in a monotone, “And some clothes.”

Without another word, the Alliance leader turned on his heel and strode back down the hall. Byleth and Ashe stayed frozen in place for a few more moments before the former thief coughed and opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t,” the mercenary sighed, stepping back into her room. “Just go.”

She didn’t wait to see how Ashe would respond before she closed the door and slumped to the floor. Everything was silent for a minute, and then she heard the former thief walking away, his quiet footsteps fading as he presumably returned to his own room. Only then did Byleth allow herself to cry.

“I really fucked up, didn’t I?”

* * * * * * * * * *

Later that evening, Byleth found herself hunched over the war table, bouncing strategies and tactics off Claude as they planned their next moves for Gronder Field. Despite the morning’s encounter, the war council had proceeded as usual, and everyone put forth their ideas and concerns about the upcoming battles. Little, wooden figures were placed on a map and moved to mimic the actions their battalions could take in battle, as well as what their enemies could do. They went over every possible maneuver, discussing and re-evaluating for hours until the sun was resting against the western mountaintops. Most of the other members of the council had left to get dinner, until the only ones left were Claude and Byleth herself. The mercenary had been staring at them for so long, however, that all she noticed at that point was how regal the wyvern markers looked. Claude finished a short description of a possible maneuver but sighed when Byleth made no effort to respond.

“So,” the archer said, turning a painted cavalry marker over in his hand, “are we going to talk about what I walked in on this morning?”

Byleth’s face went red instantly, yet she was otherwise able to keep her composure. She made a point to look anywhere but his face as she gathered a response. “No, we’re not,” she said harshly. “And it’s not your business anyway.”

Claude crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, the characteristic smile gone from his lips. “Normally, I’d agree, but I have to keep an eye on the mental state of our army… which includes you. If you’ve suddenly taken to sleeping around, such a profound change in behavior could indicate a much more pervasive problem.”

“I’m not sleeping around,” the mercenary sighed. “I’m not Sylvain.”

“Really?” The bite in Claude’s voice was unmistakable. “Then please, enlighten me. Tell me why Ashe was stumbling out of your room in naught but his skivvies this morning. I do hope it isn’t a tea time thing, or I’ve been woefully misinformed about Fódlan customs all this time.”

Byleth flinched. She didn’t want to admit that the archer was right, but his analysis was basically perfect. “It was a one-time thing,” she huffed. “That hardly constitutes ‘sleeping around’.”

“Why then?” Claude pleaded. The sudden change in his tone slapped Byleth in the face like a wet fish. She couldn’t help meeting his eyes, and only then did the Alliance leader continue. “I think I deserve to know that much.”

Byleth could clearly see the pain and anger in his expression. At any other time, during any other conversation, she would’ve been touched by such a display of vulnerability. Part of her ached at seeing him so hurt, but another part – a much more vocal part – couldn’t believe the audacity of his statement. The mercenary glared at him with a ferocity she typically reserved for her enemies. “Do you? Do you really deserve to know? After you abandoned me?” She let out a bitter laugh and leaned back in her chair. “I asked you to stay and you didn’t, so I found someone who would.”

“You know exactly why I left. I made it very clear how I feel about you. It’s why I didn’t want our first time together to be when you were under so much duress.”

Byleth scoffed. The Alliance leader’s words betrayed his thoughts. _He doesn’t want a quick tryst,_ her mind told her. _He wants to be with me more than just physically. And I went out and slept with Ashe. No wonder he feels betrayed._

However, the haze of indignation that gripped her at his initial accusation muffled those thoughts. Byleth crossed her arms before saying, “Oh yes, you made it very clear how much you’d like to ‘warm my bed.’ Just not last night.”

“That wasn’t all I—” Claude paused abruptly, his gaze darting about the room as if searching for a memory that wasn’t all there. Within a few moments, his eyes widened, and he let his head fall into his hands. “I could’ve sworn I said more,” Claude practically whispered. “Goddess, just how tired was I last night? Was that really just a dream?”

“Forgot to say something?”

“I did,” the Alliance leader nodded, drawing himself back to his full height, though he couldn’t completely hide the sheepish look in his eyes. “Sorry, my bad.”

Claude made to stand up, but Byleth didn’t want him leaving just then. She caught his wrist firmly, forcing him to turn towards her. Most of her anger had faded along with his, allowing more tender thoughts to find purchase. “Out of curiosity,” she said slowly, “what _did_ you forget to say?”

“What I thought I said?” He raised an eyebrow at her, his quizzical look one Byleth knew well. It was the one he wore when considering his options.

She gave his arm a quick squeeze and added, “Yes. What you believed you told me last night, not what you think I’d like to hear right now. No half-truths or clever wordplay. I think I deserve that much.”

Claude snorted and grinned as he heard his own words thrown back at him. “Sure thing, Teach,” he chuckled. The Alliance leader laid his free hand over hers and knelt so he was no longer towering over her. “’I adore you, and I’d happily stand by your side as we see the peaceful world of my dreams become reality.’ That’s what I didn’t say. At least, not out loud.”

Byleth didn’t think her face could get any redder, but if the new wave of heat she felt was any indication, then it just had. “That… that sounds really nice.” She loosened her grip, but Claude stayed put, still holding her hand. The mercenary’s mind danced between euphoria and the indignant rage she’d been consumed by just moments prior. But his gentle touch and sheepish grin pushed the anger back with each passing second, leaving her confused yet happy. “Do you think that, maybe, we can table this conversation? For now, at least. I’m… a bit exhausted.”

Claude nodded and lightly laid a kiss on her knuckles. “Of course. My mind is somewhat cluttered right now, anyway.” He rose as if to leave but paused to add, “We will be coming back to this discussion… correct?”

“Yes,” Byleth replied, rising to her feet as well. “Later. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Claude said with a wink as he left to retire for the night.

* * * * * * * * * *

“Byleth!” Ashe called out as soon as he saw her in the dining hall. Deftly, he slipped around the other hungry diners to take the seat opposite the green-haired mercenary.

“H-hello, Ashe,” she said, spoon still halfway to her mouth. Immediately, she set it down and made to stand up. “I’m just finishing up and… I just remembered! I need to speak with… with Hilda.”

Ashe grabbed her hand before she left her seat. “Can’t it wait? You haven’t said more than two words to me since…” _Since we were together._

The former thief swallowed hard. That night still felt like a dream. Ashe had loved Byleth from afar since his days at the Academy. He admired her kindness and humble demeanor, and cooking with her was always the highlight of his day. Those feelings only compounded after seeing her again in Ailell, when she offered him mercy despite the arrow he put in her shoulder. The moment when she pressed her lips to his felt more right than anything that had happened in the five years since Garreg Mach fell.

So it hurt more than anything that Byleth had been avoiding him for days.

“Please,” Ashe pleaded. “If I’ve done something wrong, then tell me. I want to make it right.”

Byleth sighed heavily. “I have been avoiding this too long,” she mumbled. Ashe almost couldn’t make out her words over the din of the dining hall, but before he could ask what she meant, the mercenary met his gaze and said, “Not here. Come with me.”

She could’ve led him straight off a cliff with the amount of attention the former thief paid to their surroundings as she took him to the greenhouse. Byleth didn’t stop until they were all the way at the back corner, far from curious, prying eyes, and only then did she turn back to Ashe.

“What did I do wrong?” he asked quietly.

“Nothing,” Byleth said, shaking her head slowly. “You did nothing wrong. The fault is mine… I just didn’t know how to say it.” Casting her eyes to her feet, she added, “I still don’t know how.”

Despite his own pain, Ashe’s heart stuttered at the sorrow he heard in her voice. Without thinking, he moved to embrace her but stopped when he felt a hand on his chest. Byleth gently pushed him back so that they stood an arm’s length apart.

“I don’t understand,” the former thief said.

The mercenary took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. Ashe could already feel his heart sinking as she began to speak.

“I’m afraid I misled you,” Byleth said quietly. “That night, I was upset and wanted a bit of comfort. And… you were there. That’s all. You said you love me, but… I can’t say the same. Ashe, I… I used you. I so sorry.”

Her words started disappearing into silent sobs, and all Ashe wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything was alright. Each word had been like a stab to his heart, but he still couldn’t bear to see her cry. Even if tears were rolling down his cheeks, he would do all he could to ease her pain.

“N-no, it’s okay,” the former thief choked out. “I should’ve known.”

“Ashe… it’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself. _I’m_ the one who hurt you.”

Ashe stubbornly shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I’m… I’m just glad I could help.” Taking a step back, he bowed stiffly. “I won’t bother you anymore, so please… don’t let it trouble you. If you’ll excuse me…”

He heard her protest his acceptance of the blame, but the words themselves didn’t make it past the sound of his own pulse in his ear. As he walked away, Ashe wondered how a broken heart could still beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Byleth’s somber attitude during the rest of the month, the Battle at Gronder ended in a sweeping victory for the Alliance army. There were only a few major injuries… but the ones that did occur made Claude’s blood run cold. The green-haired mercenary tried throwing herself between Dimitri and Edelgard in a last-ditch attempt to get the crazed prince to stop. His lance didn’t waver an inch, and only Raphael’s timely intervention kept Byleth’s wound from being fatal.

That’s when Claude knew he couldn’t wait. The moment she was discharged from the infirmary, the Alliance leader asked to be her lover. He stopped just short of asking for her hand in marriage, though. His goals for after the war would become significantly more difficult to achieve with a Fòdlan wife by his side, no matter how much he wished to be joined with her.

But that was apparently enough for Byleth. She shared her heart and her bed with Claude, both of which he eagerly filled.

While he bided his time waiting for Nader to arrive with Almyran reinforcements, Claude’s free hours were occupied with strategizing and managing their limited resources. It left little time for the new couple to simply enjoy each other’s company.

Which was why it saddened him to see Byleth so dejected when they found the time to be alone together. After a long day of training and planning, Claude decided to address that subject as they cuddled on his bed.

“What’s wrong, teach?” the Alliance leader asked, gently stroked her hair. “You’ve been sighing all day. I know I was off my game last night, but I didn’t think it was _that_ bad,” he chuckled.

Byleth shook her head and nuzzled further into his chest. “No… No, the sex is great. It’s not that…”

“That’s a relief.” He winked before softening his gaze. “So what _does_ have you down?”

A long pause passed, during which Claude nearly gave up any hope of an answer. Said answer, when she spoke, wasn’t anywhere close to what he expected it to be.

“I ran into Ashe in the dining hall earlier.”

“Mm,” Claude nodded. He remembered Ashe well. He’d caught the Faerghus archer sneaking out of Byleth’s room after the battle at Myrddin, but Ashe certainly wasn’t the one at fault for that catastrophe. Running into him shouldn’t have been something to worry over. “Go on.”

Byleth let out another sigh, this one longer and deeper than the rest. “I haven’t really talked with him since… well…” Another sigh. “I said hello, but he just mumbled something and walked away. I know I hurt him, but… Claude, I miss him, and I’m worried I… I’m worried I might love him, too.”

_Ah, so that’s what it is,_ the Alliance leader couldn’t help but smile, albeit a little bitterly. The pieces were falling into place, and the picture revealed its details to him. “Thinking you may want to be with him instead?” Claude gently chided. There was no doubt in his mind that the mercenary cared deeply for him, but he just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease her about it.

His playful tone wasn’t obvious enough though, as Byleth bolted upright and out of Claude’s tender embrace. “No!” she gasped, eyes wide with panic as she whirled to face him. “I want to be with you. Only you.” Despite the finality in her voice, the mercenary’s eyes wandered to the side, and she muttered, “If there were two of me, then maybe…”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that,” Claude said sheepishly as he sat up, laying a chaste kiss on her brow. “But it sounds to me – and stop me if I’m wrong – like you’re torn between two equal loves. Am I close?”

“You must think me selfish, don’t you?”

The Alliance leader shrugged. “You’re entitled to a bit of selfishness every now and then.” He let his voice trail off as the cogs in his mind began to turn. “Actually, if you’ll indulge me in my own bit of selfishness, I have a proposal.”

Byleth let her head tilt to one side. No matter how often she did it, Claude just couldn’t get over how adorable she looked like that, confused but hanging on to his every word until his thought process became clear to her.

“Here’s my idea,” Claude began, shifting the small mercenary into his arms. “Invite Ashe here. To our bed, to our hearts, to our lives… whatever you wish. It’s clear you care deeply for him, and he for you. If you hurt him with your rejection, then your confession may mend that wound.”

Byleth’s brow furrowed at his explanation. “But… what about you?”

“I did say to invite him to _our_ bed, didn’t I?” the Alliance leader gave a wink and twirled some of her hair between his fingers absentmindedly. “I’m not so proud I won’t admit I find him good-looking.” Regardless of what he said, Claude felt just a bit vulnerable telling his lover whom else he found attractive. But it was far too late to go back. “And from what you’ve told me, he’s just the sort of kind and honorable man I wouldn’t mind sharing. If you’re alright with it, of course.”

“That’s… possible?”

“I don’t see why not,” Claude grinned. “But what are your thoughts on the subject?”

“Hm…” Byleth leaned back against his chest, effectively forcing them back into the soft comfort of Claude’s bed. “I think… I’d like to try.”

* * * * * * * * * *

Ashe was in the library, huddled in a corner with a book propped up on his knees. He spent most of his free time there since they had pushed into Empire territory, absorbed in whatever story most caught his interest. Byleth supposed he was trying to lose himself in those tales of chivalry and romance, and she couldn’t blame him. After all, she’d done something similar when Claude initially rejected her.

_But his way of coping doesn’t hurt anyone else,_ she reminded herself. Taking a deep breath, she approached him, lightly knocking on the bookcase to alert him to her presence.

“Yes?” Ashe said automatically. However, the moment he saw who’d interrupted him, the former thief withdrew further into the corner and looked away. “What do you need?”

Byleth barely suppressed a sob. His voice was so soft, and his tone so resigned, that she cursed herself again for bringing him to that point. “I just want to talk,” she said plainly. The mercenary had resolved not to leave anything up to interpretation; she owed him that much. “Do you mind if I sit?”

Somehow, Ashe managed to squeeze even further into the corner. He motioned halfheartedly to the spot beside him and mumbled, “Go ahead.”

Byleth sat next to him, using the brief moment while she settled to order her thoughts. But there was no good way to go about this. Even her earlier talk with Claude yielded little helpful advice. “Well,” the mercenary began in the gentlest tone she could, “first, I… I want to apologize again for how I hurt you.”

Ashe simply nodded, his gaze never leaving the book he was no longer reading.

Taking another deep breath, Byleth kept going, “Second, I realize now that I… may not have realized what my feelings were when we spoke last.” It felt like the wrong thing to say, yet everything else she could’ve said sounded even worse. “You said that you loved me, and now I believe I actually do feel the same for you. Claude and I were talking last night and—”

“Why?”

Byleth gave Ashe a quizzical look. “’Why’? As in… why were we talking?”

Suddenly, the former thief leapt to his feet, hurling his book to the ground as he turned to Byleth. “Why keep giving me hope?” The tears threatening to spill from his eyes betrayed the true pain behind his angry words. “Why say you love me when I know… I know we’ll never be…”

As the tears made their escape down his cheeks, Byleth rose to her feet and tenderly pulled him into an embrace. She had no idea if it was the right thing to do, but Ashe leaned into the affection, burying his face in her shoulder. Without thinking, Byleth began to stroke his hair as he silently sobbed.

“I’m not trying to give you false hope,” she said after his sobs faded. “I swear, I will never again toy with your emotions. I care too much for you to do that. So please, let me finish.”

“Okay…”

Byleth took a deep breath and continued. “Claude and I were talking, and we agreed that we’d like it if you… well, joined us, for lack of a better term. I miss you, Ashe, and I do love you just as much as I love Claude. I swear to the goddess that it’s the truth.” Pulling back ever so slightly, the mercenary cupped his cheeks and gently tilted his head up to meet his bloodshot eyes. “I’d be overjoyed if you’d join us, in our hearts and our bed, but only if you want to.” She wiped one of his tears aside and then dropped her gaze. The blank stare he offered her could very well have been from shock, but the lack of reaction hurt her nonetheless. “I know this sounds selfish, but I wanted to let you know it’s an option.”

She tried to step out of the embrace, but Ashe’s arms tightened around her back the moment she moved. It wasn’t a crushing hold – in fact, she could’ve easily broken free – but the tremble in his hands held her in place as well as any manacle. “Is… is Claude okay… with this?”

“Is he okay with you joining us?” Byleth parroted back before nodding slowly. “I’d assume he is, given that he suggested it in the first place. You could ask him directly, if you’d like.”

Ashe gave a small shake of his head. “No, I… I trust you.” Several moments of silence passed, and Byleth was about to ask if he needed more time, but then he spoke again, eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly. “How… how would that work?”

“Which part?”

“All of it?” The former thief shrugged. His face was still unreadable, but the faintest hint of a blush began creeping over his cheeks. “And wouldn’t it be crowded if I joined… in your… your bed?” In an instant, his face went completely red.

Byleth couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. “Honestly, I think we’d be making it up as we go. Although, I am pretty good at improvisation…” The urge to tease Ashe grew stronger as she looked at his blushing face, and she smirked. “We could even jump right to the sex if we want to get the awkward part out of the way.”

She intended it to be a joke, but the former thief’s eyes widened at her proposition. “Really?” he asked, a slight twinge of hopefulness creeping back into his voice.

Byleth didn’t know if the emotion she felt had a name. Embarrassment seemed a close fit, but it clashed too much with the joy of his unspoken decision to join her relationship with Claude. It didn’t matter, though, as a smile had finally managed to creep back onto Ashe’s lips, and Byleth wouldn’t trade that for anything.

“I’d have to run it by Claude, but I doubt he’d say no,” the mercenary said, light laughter working its way into her voice.

“Soon?” Ashe pulled her closer to him, resting his forehead against hers. “I don’t think I can focus on training now.”

_Neither can I,_ Byleth thought. Carding her fingers through his silver hair, she said, “Would tonight be soon enough?”

“Yes,” he breathed as he leaned in to give her an innocent kiss.

Byleth eagerly returned the affection, making sure to leave no doubt in the former thief’s mind that she loved him. When they pulled apart, she smiled. “I’ll see what I can do.”


	4. Chapter 4

Byleth found Ashe in the greenhouse later that evening, after dinner ended and most of the others had wandered off to bed. The former thief was sitting among the flowers, flipping through some book of knightly stories without really reading it. His mind was abuzz with too many thoughts to properly enjoy a story of chivalry.

“Nervous?” the mercenary said softly. “You can always say you don’t want to go ahead with this.”

“N-no,” Ashe shook his head as he gazed up at her with his mint green eyes. “Well, I mean, I am nervous but in a good sort of way.”

Byleth chuckled and offered her hand to the silver-haired archer. “I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘anxious.’ Shall we?”

Ashe timidly took her hand, but a small smile graced his features, reassuring her that he was still genuinely interested. They walked briskly across the Garreg Mach courtyard to Claude’s room, though it might’ve only felt like it given how fast his heart was pounding.

So many thoughts still ran through Ashe’s mind. He didn’t know what the crafty duo had planned, but from what Byleth said, he didn’t think he and the Alliance leader would just be sharing her. Would Claude want to kiss and touch him, as well as Byleth? The idea was strange but not unpleasant. In fact, it put Ashe more at ease. If he was right, then Claude wasn’t just making a concession for Byleth; he was eager to have the former thief there, as well.

Wrapped up in his thoughts as he was, Ashe didn’t realize they’d arrived until Byleth spoke again. “We’re here.”

Whatever Ashe expected Claude’s room to look like, it wasn’t what he imagined. It was just another dorm room, albeit with different adornments. Maps and letters had been carefully stacked on the desk along with various texts on strategy. The table was bare except for a steeping pot of tea and a few cups, but it was obvious that it had previously been occupied by the chess board leaning against the wall.

And in the center of it all stood the leader of the Alliance. He was dressed down compared to his usual attire, though still modestly clothed, to Ashe’s great relief. The former thief wasn’t sure how he’d react if they’d come in to witness the Alliance leader in his smallclothes.

Claude gave a lopsided grin to Ashe as he entered the room. “Glad you could join us,” he said cheerfully, as if nothing about the situation was odd. “I went ahead and made some tea to help calm any remaining nerves. Hope that wasn’t too presumptuous of me.”

“Not at all,” Ashe shook his head, grateful for Claude’s easygoing, cheerful tone. “That actually sounds rather nice.”

“Smells nice, too,” Byleth said, sniffing the air as she closed and locked the door for privacy. “Is that… Angelica tea?”

Ashe might not have noticed if not for her comment, but the room was filled with the subtle yet distinct smell of angelica leaves. “That’s my favorite,” he said without thinking, blushing slightly when he realized what he blurted out. _Did… did he pick the tea just for my benefit?_ the former thief questioned as Byleth led him to the table._ No, he probably just grabbed it at random._ When Ashe caught the Alliance leader’s eye, however, Claude winked at him and pulled out a chair. The former thief felt his cheeks heat up even more. _Nope, I was right the first time._

Byleth began pouring the tea as Ashe fumbled for his chair, unsure how much eye contact was appropriate. He’d never read anything about a situation like this in the few romance novels he finished. So, the former thief shrunk back into his chair, looking back and forth between the other two, feeling very much like an unprepared student again.

“There’s no need to be so worried,” Claude said, resting his chin in his hand. “I don’t bite.” A small giggle from Byleth prompted him to roll his eyes and add, “Correction. I don’t bite unless you want me to.”

Ashe chuckled despite himself. “I’ll… keep that in mind,” he said quietly as Byleth handed him a steaming cup of tea. The light, sweet taste of the angelica put him at ease, reminding the former thief that he was safe. How many times had Byleth dragged him to have tea? This was no different, besides the addition of one more guest.

“So… um…” Ashe took another sip as he gathered his thoughts. “What was the… plan… for tonight?”

“I think the ‘plan’ at the moment,” Byleth said, laying a hand over his, “is to drink tea and chat. If we get to the other part of the ‘plan’, we’ll deal with it then.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

Claude put his teacup down and cleared his throat. “Well, Teach here tells me you’ve basically read every novel in the library. Any recommendations?”

Ashe felt a slight blush creep onto his face. “I don’t think I’d say I’ve read _all_ of them,” he laughed sheepishly. “But if you’re looking for somewhere to start, I’ve found I quite enjoy _The Black Knight and the Hero of Dawn_. It’s about a wandering sellsword who…”

Ashe wasn’t quite sure how long they spent merely chatting around that table, but the tea was long gone by the time the conversation meandered to topics of food and cooking. The former thief would’ve been more than happy talking until the sun came up, as he found Claude to be just as engaging as Byleth. However, in the middle of explaining how he kept the kitchen pans so clean, he turned to Claude and suddenly noticed how close the Alliance leader was.

_Has he been getting closer all night?_ the former thief pondered, his line of thought lost in the realization of how green Claude’s eyes were.

The Alliance leader straightened up at the attention. “Oh? Has something left our dear knight speechless?” With a slight grin and smiling eyes, Claude reached out and tenderly cupped Ashe’s cheek. “May I?”

Ashe swallowed thickly. He could barely hear himself think over the pounding of blood in his veins. He glanced at the other man’s lips, wondering what they’d feel like against his own. But Ashe once again felt adrift; he snapped his gaze away from Claude to look at Byleth. “Um… I… uh…”

The mercenary merely smiled and leaned forward, giving him such a light kiss he thought he might have imagined it. “Whatever you want,” she breathed against his lips. “We won’t force you to do anything.”

Byleth just had a way about her. That little reassurance was the last bit of confidence Ashe needed. Turning back to Claude, whose hand still hung by the former thief’s face as if waiting for some kind of confirmation, Ashe did something he never really thought he would. Gripping Claude’s collar, Ashe drew the Alliance leader towards him and into a kiss.

Claude gave a surprised gasp as their lips met, and Ashe briefly wondered if he’d hurt the other man. His worries faded as Claude leaned into the kiss, laying his hand on the former thief’s cheek again. Ashe offered no resistance as the Alliance leader took the lead, coaxing their lips apart and tentatively exploring the former thief’s mouth. Ashe’s thoughts caught up to his actions just before Claude pulled away.

“Still nervous?” Claude smiled.

“Ah, well maybe a…” Ashe trailed off, surprised to find that the butterflies were gone. “Actually, no. I’m not nervous at all. That’s… odd.” Perhaps it was finally sinking in that they both _wanted_ him there, or maybe it was the knowledge of just how gentle Claude was with him. Whatever it was, Ashe rarely felt more grateful than he did right then.

“Well then,” the Alliance leader chirped, a mischievous light in his eyes, “I propose we move this somewhere more comfortable. What do you think, Ashe? Byleth?”

“That definitely sounds nice,” the mercenary purred.

Ashe nodded. Just as always, it looked like Claude had a plan, and the former thief trusted them not to do anything bizarre. Well, more bizarre than the situation already was.

Claude winked and pulled the other two to their feet, guiding them towards the modest bed. There was a bit of a shuffle as they removed their boots and settled on the sheets, but what threw Ashe most off balance was how the Alliance leader, sitting on his knees, maneuvered the silver-haired archer so his back was pressed against Claude’s chest. Byleth followed, crawling into Ashe’s lap and immediately leaning in to kiss him.

“I thought,” the former thief said when Byleth broke the kiss, “that you’d want to be in the center.”

The mercenary chuckled and stroked his cheek. “You’ve been bereft of affection far longer than I have.”

The guilt in her voice made Ashe’s heart stutter, and he pulled her into an embrace. “Don’t cry,” was all he managed to say, pressing kiss after kiss on her neck.

Behind him, Claude laughed. “I certainly hope no one cries tonight,” he said. The Alliance leader ran his hands over Ashe’s back and along his sides, exerting just enough pressure to keep from tickling the other archer. “As for your question, though, we thought tonight would best be spent focusing on you. Well, that and exploring each other.” The pause in Claude’s words was followed by a light kiss to the base of Ashe’s neck that made him gasp. “I’ve always found it easier to pleasure lovers if you know what makes them moan.”

Ashe shivered as the Alliance leader put his advice to practice, pulling the silver-haired archer’s shirt aside to trail his lips down Ashe’s shoulder. Relaxing his hold on Byleth, the former thief let his hands wander as well.

“Oh?” she said, laying her hands over his wandering ones. “One second. Let me make this easier for you.” Without hesitation, Byleth pulled her shirt off, baring her scarred and muscled torso for him to see.

Ashe was so easily struck by how delicate yet powerful the mercenary looked. He barely noticed Claude removing his own shirt before unbuttoning the former thief’s jacket. Ashe could marvel at Byleth’s body for hours, but she guided his hands back to her breasts before leaning in to kiss his nose.

“You know, I really didn’t pay enough attention to you last time,” she sighed, moving to kiss his eyes and cheeks. “Which is surprising, actually, since I’d always wondered if the freckles on your face were the only ones you had.”

That simple admission made Ashe’s stomach flip pleasantly as he realized that she was laying kisses on his freckles. “Oh, y-yes. I’m sorry; they’re kind of… everywhere.”

“Is that so?” Claude purred as he fully divested the silver-haired archer of his jacket and shirt. Sneaking his hand along Ashe’s arm, the Alliance leader entwined his fingers with the former thief’s, moving his arm up and back so he could see it more clearly. “Certainly looks like you’re right, though I don’t see why an apology is necessary.” With a smirk Ashe didn’t need to see to know was there, Claude followed Byleth’s lead, bringing the former thief’s hand to his lips and placing sweet kisses on every freckle he found. “Seems to me your body’s just showing us where you need to be kissed.”

Ashe felt his body heat up even more. He’d always been embarrassed about how freckly his body was. Ever since he could understand words, the silver-haired archer heard people accuse him of being dirty. In town, he would see girls desperately covering up their spots with powder just to ask their crush to a festival. Ashe quickly learned that, to the world at large, his freckles were an eyesore, much like a wrinkled shirt or mud-covered pants.

So to hear Claude so casually admire the brown dots peppered across his skin, Ashe couldn’t help but chuckle. “Th-thanks.” His laughter just continued to grow in volume as they worked their way across his body, seemingly determined to give attention to every single freckle. Ashe tried to give equal attention to the mercenary’s breasts, but all he could do was roll the soft flesh in his hand and gently squeeze her nipple. He began to wonder if he’d laugh himself into exhaustion before they got to anything else when Byleth’s lips ghosted across his chest, instantly turning a chuckle into a long, needy moan.

“Well someone certainly liked that?” Byleth smiled. Ashe could only nod, to which the mercenary replied with a smirk. “I wonder what other sounds you’ll make…”

The former thief was about to ask what she meant, but her lips were on his nipple again, tongue rolling over the small bud and lightly pulling at it with her teeth. Ashe gasped, his voice momentarily reaching a pitch he didn’t think he was capable of. “Ah, th-there!”

“As you wish,” Claude whispered against the back of his ear before letting go of the former thief’s hand and snaking his arm around to pinch Ashe’s other nipple.

Ashe threw his head back, hitting the Alliance leader’s shoulder with a soft thump as his let out a long, low moan. The heat permeating his body flowed down between his legs, and his already half-hard length ached. The silver-haired archer dropped his hand from Byleth’s breast to grip her ass and pull her against his hips, hoping that friction would ease the ache. Byleth squeaked against his chest but eagerly reciprocated, rolling her hips against his.

Ashe felt Claude’s lips at his neck, sucking at the skin just beneath his jaw. One thought made it through the haze of desire and need. _I haven’t done anything for Claude,_ the silver-haired archer realized. Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach, and Ashe resolved to remedy that inequality immediately. Reaching back, he found Claude’s knee and followed the taut muscles up to the bulge between the Alliance leader’s legs. Ashe clumsily palmed at the hardening length, hoping that he hadn’t lost himself so much to pleasure that he couldn’t help Claude find his own relief.

“Not quite,” the Alliance leader huffed, gently pushing Ashe’s hand away before shifting around to a slightly different position.

The former thief felt his heart sink. Ashe really wanted to make Claude feel as good as they made him feel. “What do you want me to—”

His question was cut off as Claude settled and took Ashe’s hand, gently guiding it to his freed erection. “Like this,” he sighed, his voice practically dripping with want. The Alliance leader wrapped Ashe’s fingers around the base of his cock and began moving his hand slowly up and down the shaft.

Ashe gasped as he reached the head and ran his thumb over the bead of precum at the tip. Claude’s erection felt so much different than his own, not as thick but a little longer.

He didn’t linger on that thought much, though, as Claude began groaning with contentment when Ashe found the right rhythm. “Mm, yes,” he moaned in the former thief’s ear. “Keep going like that. Ah! Ashe, that feels amazing.”

Ashe swallowed thickly at those words. A part of him knew that Claude was willing to lay on as much praise as necessary to keep the former thief’s spirits up, but the way the Alliance leader shivered and sighed at every stroke made him doubt that was the case. Claude was enjoying his touch, and Ashe’s heart swelled with joy at the knowledge that he was helping.

Byleth finally pulled her lips away from the silver-haired archer’s chest and collarbone and huffed, “I need more.” Without any ceremony, she hopped off the bed and shucked her pants off before relieving Ashe of his own trousers. Just as quickly, she crawled right back into his lap, sliding her wet entrance over his length.

“Byleth!” Ashe moaned as she pulled him into a hungry kiss. “I’m ready,” he managed to gasp in the breathes between.

Claude shifted behind them, bracing Ashe as Byleth took him up to the hilt. The silver-haired archer moaned at the warmth and intimacy, a moan she muffled with a deep, slow kiss as she began to move.

Pleasurable jolts flew across Ashe’s skin as they found a good rhythm. Byleth alternated kissing both men as she dug her fingers into the toned muscles of their shoulders. Claude rocked his hips into Ashe’s hand in time with Byleth’s thrusts, sucking at the former thief’s neck whenever his lips weren’t occupied with a kiss. Names were moaned in ecstasy and whispered reverently as the tension built, until they all found release in each other’s arms.

As the world slowly returned to normal, Ashe managed to disentangle himself from the other two. Claude went to grab some towels to clean up, and while he was up, Byleth tenderly cupped Ashe’s face in her hands.

“So,” she said softly, her eyes full of worry and yet somehow hopeful, “you’ll stay? With us, I mean.”

Ashe let his forehead gently rest against hers. He wasn’t sure why she needed to ask, given what they had shared, but if the answer would help put her mind at ease, then he didn’t mind giving it. “Yes, of course,” he replied. Then, after a moment, he hesitantly added, “I love you.”

A smile spread over Byleth’s face, and she said, without hesitation, “I love you, too.”

If there was an opposite of heartbreak, then Ashe felt it in that moment. Words couldn’t do justice to his feelings, and so he simply embraced her, carding his fingers in her mint-green hair. He nearly sobbed with joy as she held him in return.

No more words were said that night. The trio cleaned themselves off and found their way under the covers, with Ashe somehow ending up in the middle. He had zero objections, as Byleth held him close, and Claude draped his arm over both of them.

Ashe couldn’t remember the last time he fell asleep feeling so safe and so loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also thinking about writing an epilogue for this fic, but I've got no idea when I'll get around to it, so I'm marking this as completed for now.
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please feel free to leave a comment or critique. I love hearing from y'all, even if it's only to scream from the feels.


End file.
